


Не все мечтают о Хогвартсе

by Gana_Leigh_Lambert, W2J2



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gana_Leigh_Lambert/pseuds/Gana_Leigh_Lambert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Джаред работает в полиции, Дженсен вот-вот станет партнером в юридической фирме. И у них все могло бы получиться, если бы не дурацкая магия!





	Не все мечтают о Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: туз мечей — выяснение отношений, преодоление сомнений; решение проблемы.

— Булка, я умираю! — телефон вопил голосом Чада, кажется, уже вечность. Джаред, щурясь от света экрана, попытался разглядеть время.

— Слушай, если трубку не берут, очевидно, на то есть причины, — буркнул он, пытаясь продрать глаза. 

— Я умираю! Ты понимаешь?

На прием вызова можно было уже не нажимать — Мюррей использовал магию в личных целях, заставив телефон Джареда вслух причитать на всю спальню, чего за Чадом не водилось… Да, собственно, никогда не водилось за десяток лет, который Джаред был знаком со своим информатором.

— Ты ранен? Мюррей, инкубья твоя задница, не молчи! Ты уже разбудил меня, так не…

— Задница недостаточно инкубья, судя по всему, — возмущенно прервал его Чад. — И я не ранен.

— Тогда какого черта?! — вспылил Джаред. На ум приходило только заклинание уничтожения — как же, черт возьми, заткнуть телефон, ведущий спор о заднице Мюррея голосом Мюррея?!

— Срочно приезжай! Пожалуйста…

Заминки в несколько секунд хватило, чтобы Джаред дал слабину — Чад, привыкший к тому, что все и всегда смотрят на него с обожанием, просил о чем-то крайне редко.

— Где ты?

— Где мне быть в пятницу вечером? — огрызнулся тот. — Булка, это действительно важно… Я не знаю, что произошло. Но он меня послал. Мне очень плохо, правда.

— Я ничего не понял — ты же не встречался ни с кем в последнее время. Но если у тебя хватает сил и наглости делать из моего телефона банши, обзывать этим дурацким прозвищем, хотя я сто раз просил этого не делать, и при этом зависать в баре, рискну предположить, что твое состояние далеко от критического, — Джаред уже натянул джинсы, хотя соблазн вернуться в кровать был велик.

— Я натравлю на тебя Тейлор, — парировал Чад — та-а-ак, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. — Она будет медленно тебя раздевать, потом позволит выбрать цвет белья… Ты выберешь розовое — пояс, чулки и кружевные трусики. А потом с удовольствием наденешь все это на себя.

— Еду я, еду, — господи, ну насколько надо быть психоватым, чтобы даже о помощи просить шантажом и угрозами натравить подружку-суккуба!

— Перенесешься?

— Пожалуй, хватит на сегодня магии в личных целях. Старое доброе желтое такси, Чад. Старое доброе такси.

Ладно, хорошо, допустим, Чад был не склонен к истерикам, а Джаред был не самым идеальным другом. Но, господи боже, почему краху романтических чаяний его информатора-инкуба суждено было произойти именно в тот выходной, когда его ни разу не вызвали в участок, и мечта выспаться была, как никогда, близка к осуществлению? Да кто вообще может отказать инкубу? Мир определенно сошел с ума.

Джаред зашел в бар «Слишком много зла» через сорок минут после того, как телефон перестал всхлипывать голосом Чада. Тот обнаружился в углу в окружении толпы мужчин и женщин, которые, казалось, были готовы на всё, лишь бы заполучить толику его внимания, — инкуб явно не терял времени даром.

— Гордишься собой? — Джаред плюхнулся рядом, не без труда протиснувшись сквозь зачарованных.

— В общем да, — пожал плечами Чад и, снимая заклятие с топчущихся вокруг обожателей, произнес: — Котики, что-то я не в настроении сейчас.

Когда возле их стола не осталось никого, Джаред продолжил:

— Что случилось?

— Слушай, как вы это переносите, а? — вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.

— Переносим что? Расставания? Отказы? Несовпадения?

— Всё это. Это же пиздец, бро, — резюмировал Чад, театрально впившись пальцами в блондинистую челку.

— Во-первых, тебе хватит, — Джаред отодвинул от него ополовиненную бутылку джина. — Во-вторых, это не пиздец, если воспринимать отношения по-человечески, а не как ты…

— И что, интересно, со мной не так? — возмутился Мюррей.

— Ты инкуб, — развел руками Джаред.

— И?! — не унимался Чад, пытаясь дотянуться до выпивки.

— И, метафорически выражаясь, ты хочешь быть птичкой, летать высоко и срать на всех. Да из-за чего тебя так переклинило?

— Из-за кого, — грустно пробубнил Чад и продолжил, словно в очередной раз давал Джареду наводку:

— Зовут Дженсен, работает юристом на Манхэттене. Явно би, блядские глазищи, веснушки, отличная задница. Губы такие, как мне нравятся, — Чад выпятил свои, словно для карикатурного сэлфи, — вот такие!

— Да ты романтик в душе́, как я посмотрю, — засмеялся Джаред. — Дело не может быть в использовании более сильной магии?

— Не было там магии. Нисколько. Нулевой уровень. Точно человек. Но он не просто отшил — иногда люди так делают, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Он не поддался чарам даже на самую малость, — Чад поднес к лицу Джареда сложенные в щепоть пальцы для придания своим доводам большего драматического эффекта. — Такого со мной никогда не было, понимаешь? Меня не отвергали никогда! И тем более не тогда, когда парень мне действительно понравился. Если честно, я в ужасе… Никогда не слышал, чтобы с инкубами или суккубами случалось такое при взаимодействии с людьми.

— Может, стареешь? — аккуратно поинтересовался Джаред, за что тотчас получил затрещину.

— Еще одно подобное предположение, и будешь неделю мечтать обо мне, расхаживая дома в кружевном передничке. Только в кружевном передничке!

— Молчу, молчу, — Джаред потер ушибленную макушку. — Может, по кофе?

— М-м-м, ладно, я люблю кофе таким же, как моя душа — черным, — Чад подмигнул парню за барной стойкой через весь зал, и уже через пять минут перед ними красовались две чашки ароматного напитка, а Мюррей записывал свой номер телефона на рельефном животе бармена.

***

Утром участок гудел от сплетен, а голова Джареда — от недосыпа и все-таки допитой бутылки джина. Чертов Чад и его чертовы россказни про конопатого юриста.

— Ты слышал? Стив расстался с Ланой, — шепнула Сандра, поймав его у мужской раздевалки.

— Гон, — парировал Джаред. — Память у меня дырявая, но я все еще помню — именно ты устроила тотализатор, что он и года не продержится в браке и вернется к Крису. Так что не пытайся фальсифицировать результат!

— О, мне правда льстит, что ты помнишь, — ухмыльнулась Сандра, перебирая пальцами кончик длинной косы, — потому что вчера Лана подала на развод, ссылаясь на жестокое обращение…

— Притормози. Стив не мог поднять на нее руку, бред это!

— Ну, зайка, ты же знаешь, что сделать человеку очень-очень плохо можно и без рукоприкладства. Думаю, Стив не оставил своих «жестких» привычек со времен отношений с Крисом…

— Боже, Сан, тебе работать не надо? И завязывай с этими «лапами» и «зайками», а? И вообще, ты же должна быть на стороне девчонок, разве нет?

— Я на стороне девчонок. Но спор ты продул и должен мне двадцатку!

— Поговорю со Стивом, и будет тебе двадцатка.

— Он взял отгул, — с видом всезнайки информировала Сандра, послала ему воздушный поцелуй и скрылась за углом.

— Черт, — до планерки оставалось всего пять минут, — черт, черт, черт.

Направляясь в общий зал, Джаред набрал номер Стива.

— Привет. Я не знаю, что сказать, — неловко начал он.

— Да ничего не нужно говорить. Просто спасибо, что позвонил, — Стив явно был настроен не так радостно по поводу разрыва с женой, как это пыталась представить Сандра.

— Напьемся? — предложил Джаред.

— Можно. Ты уже на планерке?

— Как раз иду.

— Дай знать, какие еще сюрпризы ждать от жополизов в верхах. Не люблю сюрпризы. Точнее, сейчас их люблю еще меньше, чем обычно.

— Заметано, — Джаред завершил вызов, глубоко вдохнул и стиснул зубы в приветственном оскале, заходя в аудиторию.

Проблема была стара как мир — всегда были те, кто считает себя лучше других. Джаред, Стив и капитан Джеффри Дин Морган после прошлогодней полицейской реформы стали одними из участников экспериментальной программы по внедрению специалистов с магическими способностями в крупные полицейские участки по всей стране для усиления состава и повышения показателей. На новом месте работы кто-то принял их ровно, с толикой внимания, схожей с разглядыванием диковинных зверей в зоопарке, как, например, офицер Сандра МакКой. Но большая часть коллег, мягко говоря, была не в восторге от нового порядка: ни от новых сослуживцев «с особенными данными», ни от новых политических тенденций, ни от нового капитана, ни от новых требований, которые предписывали принять как данность тот факт, что магия вполне реальна и присуща от рождения в среднем одному человеку из ста тысяч.

Морган выслушал краткие отчеты сослуживцев о прогрессе по нераскрытым делам, сообщил о предстоящей аттестации сотрудников, раздал указания по работе на текущей неделе — сколько нужно выписать штрафов и сколько преступлений раскрыть за смену, не привлекая Джареда ни к одной из поднятых тем. Что, разумеется, не осталось без внимания.

— На сегодня всё. Все свободны. Джаред, задержись.

Обмениваясь шуточками, полицейские покидали аудиторию.

— О, маленькие, миленькие магические секреты! У-у-у-у, — сержант Джейсон Маннс был одним из противников новых правил.

— Маннс, я так понимаю, ты стесняешься попросить внеочередное направление на медосмотр, потому что у тебя явно проблемы со слухом! Свободен! — рявкнул Морган, после чего Джейсон спешно ретировался.

— Джефф, может, не стоило так явно акцентировать внимание на наших делах? — осторожно уточнил Джаред, когда они остались одни в комнате.

— Может, и не стоило, — обманчиво легко согласился Джеффри. — Может быть, стоило поставить тебя напарником Маннса в его деле о серии краж. Чтобы ты сделал за него всю работу, читая мысли и выявляя виновных, а потом годами заполнял бумажки, доказывая всем проверяющим органам, что при воздействии на мозг подозреваемых не нарушил ни одного из прав человека. И до конца жизни таскался по судам, где ушлые адвокаты доказали бы, что от твоего вмешательства у вчерашних воров развились неоперабельные опухоли, Альцгеймер и прочие прелести…

— Ладно, прости. Ты знаешь…

— Я знаю. У меня вся эта возня тоже не вызывает ничего, кроме рвотного рефлекса. Честно не будет. И справедливо не будет. Прими уже правила игры, Джаред.

— Что ты хотел обсудить?

— Твое старое дело. У Пеллегрино снова что-то затевается. После принятых поправок о взаимодействии с людьми, думаю, он вновь попытается разыграть свою любимую карту…

— Все нападки в сторону его так называемого бизнеса — сфабрикованные попытки притеснения магов со стороны людей? — завершил мысль шефа Джаред.

— В яблочко. Ты бы поинтересовался у «всеобщего любовничка», что слышно по ту сторону… Надо бы ему время от времени отрабатывать те суммы в авансовых отчетах, которые я тебе подписываю.

— Вас понял, кэп. Сделаю, что смогу. Правда, от Чада в данный момент немного толку — переживает любовную неудачу.

Джаред не удержался и хохотнул.

— Прости, что? — брови Моргана поползли вверх.

— В том баре, где он обычно разводит магов… и на информацию тоже, встретил парня. Говорит, что тот — совершенно точно человек. Они пообщались, но парень жестко его отшил. Чад в шоке от того, что его чары впервые на кого-то не подействовали.

— Ты уверен, что Чад не лжет? — Джеффри взял его под локоть. — Он не мог пошутить с этим?

— Уверен. В чем дело? — удивился реакции шефа Джаред.

— Мне нужно проверить кое-что.

Капитан пулей вылетел из конференц-зала, оставив Джареда в полнейшем недоумении.

 

Каково же было удивление Джареда, когда ночью его телефон снова начал вещать, не удосужившись хотя бы для приличия издать пару звонков — кто-то снова использовал магию в личных целях. Для кого вообще эти законы пишут?!

— Я знаю, что ты проснулся. Хватит молча таращиться на телефон, Джаред, иначе мне придется сейчас же оказаться в твоей спальне!

— Не надо сейчас же оказываться в моей спальне, — на всякий случай он повыше натянул одеяло, узнав голос начальника.

— Не буду извиняться за то, что разбудил. Дело действительно срочное и серьезное. Ты можешь связаться с Чадом и выяснить все, что можно, про эту его неудавшуюся пассию? Привлекай Стива, используй любые ресурсы. Но того парня необходимо найти. Джаред?

— Да, Джефф, сделаю. Может, объяснишь, что происходит? Не хочется его найти и внезапно обнаружить, что он, не знаю, дракон какой-нибудь.

Джеффри тяжело вздохнул:

— Ты же в курсе…

— Что драконов не существует? Джефф, с тобой ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Морган тихо засмеялся.

— Туше́. Займись сбором информации с утра. Когда будут известны его данные и адрес, возвращайся в участок, поговорим без свидетелей.

Джареду весь остаток ночи снился рыже-золотой дракон, которого из-за цвета чешуи собратья изгнали из стаи, и Джаред пытался как-то его успокоить, отпаивая чаем с облепиховым вареньем. На третьей чашке дракону пришла мысль, что от предложенного Джаредом варенья его чешуя станет еще более оранжевой, а он сам — еще большим изгоем в драконьем сообществе. Джаред проснулся от ощущения, что его пережевывают. Чертов Джеффри. Чертов Чад. Чертовы несуществующие драконы.

***

«В данный момент сею боль и страдания, оставьте сообщение».

Очевидно, Мюррей отсыпался после очередной бурной ночи. Но если Джаред получил добро от Моргана на использование «любых ресурсов», можно было добавить немного магии и посмотреть, чем сейчас занимается приятель. За час Джеффри прислал уже два сообщения, что означало: дело не просто серьезное — на кону что-то масштабное. Вот только отсыпаться после бурной ночи друг мог не в одиночестве. Не то чтобы Джареда легко было смутить — красоту женского тела с эстетической точки зрения он вполне мог оценить, а на мужские и сам посмотрел бы с удовольствием, но что-то ему подсказывало — Чаду удалось бы заставить его стушеваться.

Поэтому Джаред на всякий случай зажмурился и сделал шаг уже в прихожую квартиры Мюррея.

— Чад? Приятель, извини, вынужденная мера, — он бегло осмотрел пустую кухню и постарался топать как можно громче, когда подходил к спальне. — Эй, придурок, подтяни штаны, полиция!

Друг действительно обнаружился в спальне — в идеально прибранной комнате на кровати лежал в одиночестве и без движения полностью одетый Чад.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Джаред моментально оказался рядом, проводя ладонями над телом и сканируя повреждения — Мюррей был жив, но находился под глубоким гипнозом, вызванным магией.

Джареду нечасто приходилось выводить людей из такого состояния, и ему сразу вспомнились занятия капитана Феррис в полицейской академии — дамочка во всех студентов сумела вбить знания о том, как выявить магическое воздействие на организм, блокировать его и устранить последствия.

Он прикоснулся указательными пальцами к вискам Чада, вытягивая последствия заклятия из его мозга. Черт, он уже сталкивался с такими следами — магия каждого волшебника была уникальна, словно отпечатки пальцев. И такие он уже встречал, работая над делом группировки магов, возглавляемой Марком Пеллегрино.

— М-м, как приятно, — промурлыкал Чад, приходя в себя. — Сестра, можно мне малиновое желе и воздушные шарики в палату?

— Ты меня напугал, извращенец долбанутый! — выдохнул Джаред, отстраняясь.

— Сказал мужик, который лапал меня, пока я был без сознания!

— Что, мать твою, с тобой произошло? — Джаред взял его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.

— Перестань меня трясти или будешь ходить со стояком до конца недели, — возмутился Чад. — Это были маги, не существа. И, кажется, я вырубился, как девчонка.

— Как они выглядели? Сколько их было? Поехали в участок, нужно снять данные с сетчатки…

— Не суетись. Это была женщина. Одна. Она сменила внешность на мужскую с помощью морока, но этот прием она не перед тем использовала, — усмехнулся Чад. — Не думаю, что сканирование поможет. Кажется, она здорово меня отделала — кроме ее появления перед дверью, не помню ничего. Вряд ли ты что-то о ней обнаружишь в моих прекрасных васильковых глазах — она явно знает свое дело.

— Во что ты, мать твою, ввязался? — разозлился Джаред.

— Булка, завязывай уже вспоминать мою мать! Я сам не в восторге от ситуации. И вариантов, куда я мог «ввязаться», масса. Это могла быть обманутая женушка, наемница любой из банд, выяснивших, что я сливаю тебе инфу, воровка, в конце концов… Кстати, надо бы проверить, в сохранности ли моя коллекция дилдо… Не смотри на меня так! Еще поблагодаришь, когда на деньги, вырученные за эти игрушки, я отправлю престарелого тебя доживать деньки в элитный санаторий в Хэмптонсе!

Джаред позволил приятелю и дальше развивать теории, думая только о том, что могло понадобиться Пеллегрино от его информатора. Джефф предупреждал, что группировка снова начала активные действия, несмотря на то, что после завершенного Джаредом в прошлом году дела несколько ключевых фигур оказались в тюрьме. Возможно, это попытка добраться до него через Чада?

— …датируется серединой 18-го века и предположительно использовался в оргиях самим Казановой! Кстати, а ты вообще как тут оказался?

— Пришел спросить о том парне, который тебя отшил, — Джаред рад был отвлечься от оды Мюррея своим фаллоимитаторам. — Я упомянул при капитане о нем. Тот попросил узнать все, что можно. Так что слушаю тебя внимательно.

— Ты издеваешься? — скривился Чад.

— Серьезен как никогда.

— Тогда давай перебираться на кухню — на сухую и с прочищенной магией башкой я отказываюсь вспоминать историю своего позора!

***

Когда через три часа он предоставил Моргану исчерпывающую справку о Дженсене Россе Эклзе, юристе в «Бивер и партнеры», проживающем в Северном Арлингтоне, капитан не сделал ни единого замечания по поводу того, что от Джареда явно несло джином. Об инциденте с Чадом он решил умолчать до того момента, пока сам не разберется в случившемся.

— Отличная работа, детектив, — резюмировал Джефф. Они сидели в комнате для допросов, на которую было наложено какое-то невероятное количество заклятий для того, чтобы никакими магическими способами нельзя было узнать, что происходит за закрытыми дверями.

— К чему такая секретность и срочность, кэп? — напомнил Джаред.

Морган отложил папку с информацией об Эклзе и вдохнул глубоко:

— До вчерашнего дня я считал, что это очередная байка, сказочка, пережиток, сохранившийся со времен «Молота ведьм». Но если все, что сказал Мюррей, правда, они действительно существуют…

— Они?

— Резистанты. Существа, которые могут противостоять любой магии. Рождаются крайне редко и только в семьях магов.

— Я никогда не слышал о таком, упоминаний не было даже на углубленных занятиях по истории магии. Откуда уверенность, что это именно наш случай?

— Дар настолько раритетный и малоизученный, что специалистов, которые обладают хотя бы минимальными знаниями и статистикой активности резистантов, ничтожно мало. Возможно, ты помнишь профессора Роше из Академии?

— Психа, которому я только с третьего раза сдал теорию взаимодействия магов и людей? О да, помню превосходно.

Морган поморщился на «психе», но продолжил:

— Изучение резистантов — его хобби. Я периодически обращаюсь к нему за консультацией. И в общих чертах в курсе его одержимости «антимагами». Поэтому когда ты сообщил, что на Эклза не подействовали чары инкуба и Чад был уверен, что тот — не маг, я решил обратиться к Себастьяну…

— Ладно, допустим, какой-то рыжий парень из Нью-Джерси — резистант. Какое отношение это имеет к нам? Живет себе спокойно в человеческом мире, не имеет ни малейшего представления о магии, которая на него не действует. И пусть живет себе дальше…

— Джаред, дар резистанта — не только в возможности самому противостоять магии. При достаточной силе и тренировках он может на длительное время распространить этот дар на других людей. Или других магов…

— Делая их неуязвимыми, — закончил Джаред. — Черт, мы попали… На какое количество людей он может распространить устойчивость?

— Непонятно. Данных мало. Роше уверяет, что количество людей напрямую связано со временем действия: на одного человека этот дар может распространяться годами, на десяток человек — несколько месяцев и так далее.

— То есть, если его завербует Шепард, Пеллегрино или любой другой полоумный маг, у нас будут проблемы…

— Проблема — это когда в клубах появляется новый вид крэка: из зелий выпаривают жидкость, растирают осадок в порошок, смешивают с марихуаной и курят. И у людей, и магов от него напрочь сносит крышу. А то, что потенциально может натворить этот парень — катастрофа вселенских масштабов.

— Что будем делать?

— Необходимо собрать как можно больше информации о нем: с кем общается, знает ли о магии и своем даре, кто родители, где и как воспитывался. И пасти́. Глаз с него не спускать. Чтобы при малейших попытках вербовки мы знали о каждом его шаге еще до того, как он ногу занесет.

Джефф выразительно посмотрел на Джареда.

— Для такого я чуть ли не его лучшим другом должен быть! — возмутился Джаред.

— Именно. Прекрасно, что ты мгновенно уловил суть своего задания под прикрытием.

— Издевка слишком очевидна, — нахмурился Джаред.

— Никакой издевки. Даю тебе неделю на изучение всех имеющихся у Роше материалов по резистантам и на соответствующие тренинги. И, наверно, не стоит упоминать, что ни одна живая душа не должна знать о твоем задании.

Джаред поднял указательный палец, чтобы уточнить.

— Даже Стив. Отчеты — ежедневно и лично мне. И озвученный на летучке вопрос по Пеллегрино я с тебя не снимаю. Приступай.

Иногда Джаред уверен, что из Джеффри идеально получился бы каноничный киношный злодей.

***

Используя тонну аппаратуры, Джаред наблюдал за объектом уже две недели: тщательно фиксировал в отчетах для Моргана распорядок дня Дженсена, умалчивая о том, как умильно выглядит взъерошенный Эклз, когда после бурной ночи опаздывает на работу; фотографировал девушек и парней, с которыми тот проводил время, запрещая себе думать, что сам он — явно не типаж Эклза; аккуратно следовал за ним, посещая те же бары и клубы, держась на расстоянии и обдумывая варианты знакомства — когда появилась она. Совершенно не вовремя и сразу разрушив иллюзию, что все может закончиться хорошо.

Данниль Харрис несколько лет работала с Марком Пеллегрино, ей не смогли ничего предъявить во время последнего громкого разбирательства по делу банды — они оба смогли выйти сухими из воды. И вот она «случайно» возникла дома у Эклза, роясь в баре и недовольно выговаривая Дженсену за то, что тот не запасся новозеландским Совиньон Блан для нее.

Джеффри озверел, когда Джаред сообщил ему о Харрис — операцию необходимо было ускорять, и Джареду ничего оставалось, как выходить на прямой контакт с объектом.

Обычно Джаред любил работать под прикрытием: ему нравилась доля актерства; вызов — смогу или нет обмануть, сломать, выудить нужную информацию; новые люди и новые грани; интересно было каждый раз применять магию, использование которой в повседневной жизни законодательно не поощрялось. Вот только в этот раз был только он; один на один с другим человеком, в душу к которому он должен был влезть без всякой магии в максимально сжатые сроки и со слишком высокой ценой в случае неудачи. Было еще одно «но».

Сам Дженсен. И никакие чертовы тренинги были не способны облегчить ситуацию.

Обычно Джаред обходил стороной таких парней.

— Он для меня слишком… — Джаред отодвинул бутылку, предложенную Чадом.

— Слишком смазливый? — уточнил инкуб, явно потешаясь над метаниями друга.

— Говорит тот, кто устроил истерику, когда Дженсен его отверг! — не удержался от шпильки Джаред.

— Полегчало?

— Нет. Он для меня просто слишком. Слишком всё.

— Могу немного разбавить твое одиночество или разложить карты на решение твоей ужасной гейской проблемы, — Чад поиграл бровями.

— Уж лучше Тейлор с ее пристрастием к переодеваниям партнера, — улыбнулся Джаред, меняя тему: — Уверен, что не хочешь заявить о нападении?

— Смысл? — пожал плечами Мюррей. — Дело отдадут тебе, а ты сейчас по уши в этом динамщике, и хотя не говоришь, что происходит, моя задница чует — это кое-что посерьезнее нападения на информатора. Или Стиву, которому сейчас точно не до чужих разборок на любовном фронте. А я ставлю на то, что это была брошенная дамочка, с партнером или партнершей которой я замутил…

— Часто сожалею, что не все проблемы сводятся к сексу, — вздохнул Джаред.

— Не все. Но почти все можно решить с помощью секса, — парировал Чад. — Ой, да ладно! Какие бы там ни были дела у тебя с Эклзом, даже не думай заливать мне, что уже мысленно не дал ему…

— Я не в его вкусе, — не удержавшись, ляпнул Джаред. — Черт! Чад, завязывай с этими своими штучками!

— Ну, не знаю, я бы дал шанс твоей мускулатуре, тотальному бардаку на голове и внутри нее… И вот этим просящим глазкам! Ладно, ладно, молчу. «Иди, и не позорь меня!»*

— И никакой «Мулан»!

— Ты просишь невозможного, — Чад театрально закатил глаза.

___________________________________________  
* реплика дракона Мушу из мультфильма «Мулан»

***

Да, он облажался. Но в этом всегда можно обвинить Чада! Если бы этот придурочный инкуб не накрутил его, Джаред вел бы себя аккуратнее, особенно с человеком, к которому невозможно применить магию.

Начиналось-то все неплохо… Кого Джаред обманывает?! Все пошло не так уже тогда, когда он подсел в баре к Дженсену и представился своим настоящим именем. Не знал он, о чем думал. Он не думал. И потом, эй, как бы вы себя повели, когда Дженсен смотрит зеленущими, как крыжовник, глазищами, словно мысленно считает, через сколько секунд ты совершишь ошибку? Так что, утешал себя Джаред, у него вроде как не было шансов сделать все правильно.

 

Дженсен представился и поприветствовал его шотом текилы:

 

— Привет, Джаред. Что скажешь?

— Сыграем? — просто предложил Джаред.

— Во что? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен, оглядывая собеседника с ног до головы.

— В вопрос-ответ.

— О господи, — хохотнул Дженсен. — Ну, хорошо уже, что не в «семь минут в раю»*. Пьем за каждый ответ!

Пока бармен выставлял перед ними шоты и бутылку «Патрона», Джаред озвучивал нехитрые правила:

— Вопросы задаем по очереди, они не должны повторяться. Я спрашиваю первым! Что? Я придумал, мне и водить.

— Убедил, — согласился Дженсен.

Джаред выдержал паузу для вида и спросил:

— Если бы была возможность обладать любой суперсилой, что бы ты выбрал?

— Хочу все знать, — без паузы ответил Дженсен и подвинул шот с текилой Джареду. — Твое здоровье!

— Амбициозно, — прокомментировал Джаред, выпивая и морщась от характерного вкуса агавы.

— Любимый десерт?

— Печенье, — доверительно поделился Джаред.

— Строго говоря, это не совсем десерт.

— Пофиг. Люблю печенье, — Джаред выпил за ответ и продолжил:

— С кем из уже умерших ты хотел бы поужинать?

Дженсен недоуменно на него посмотрел, задумался на минуту и ответил:

— С дедом — отцом мамы.

— Почему?

— Это еще один вопрос! — напомнил Дженсен.

— Ну ладно, ответь, интересно же!

— Он был мудрым, обладал потрясающим чувством юмора, и мне не хватает общения с ним. Я захотел стать юристом именно благодаря ему… Моя очередь!

 

Джаред выпил за ответ Дженсена и едва не поперхнулся, когда услышал его вопрос:

— Любимая поза?

— 69, — выпалил Джаред, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

— Хм, — Дженсен выпил, но не удержался от комментария, — не люблю ее: нет возможности сфокусироваться ни на своем удовольствии, ни на удовольствии партнера. Хотя… Проверим?

 

Джареду очень хотелось вернуть упрек, что это уже второй подряд вопрос: и когда садился в такси, и когда заходил в уже знакомую квартиру, и когда позволял Дженсену провести кончиками пальцев по его векам, легко и дразняще, по небритым щекам, по шее. А потом возмущаться, наверно, уже было поздно. Ладони и губы Дженсена исследовали и пробовали его на вкус, не давая ни единого шанса протрезветь. И тем не менее Джаред отстранился, удерживая Дженсена на расстоянии, глупо улыбнулся, облизывая губы, смакуя их общий вкус, и неожиданно выдал:

 

— Ты не умеешь целоваться… Кто бы мог подумать…

— Что? — Дженсен даже не успел толком возмутиться сути сказанного — настолько его удивила реакция Джареда.

— Это не поцелуи. Это трах языком, — просто пояснил Джаред. — Классно все равно. Но… Пусть рискую получить какое-нибудь судебное предписание, все равно скажу: это как, имея крутой внедорожник, ездить на нем исключительно до ближайшего «Волмарта» — полмили в обе стороны по асфальтированной дороге. Хотя можно такого натворить! — Джаред растянулся на диване, состоящем, казалось, из одних углов.

— Ты сам уйдешь или мне полицию вызвать? — уточнил Дженсен, который явно был не в настроении продолжать дискуссию и все остальное.

— Ну, думаю, сам я уже не уйду…

И Джаред действительно не ушел, потому что практически моментально вырубился, улыбаясь во сне, на огромном неудобном диване в квартире, за которой наблюдал много дней.

___________________________________________  
* очень упрощенно — американский вариант «бутылочки»: суть игры сводится к тому, что совпавшей паре даётся семь минут в темном месте, за отведенное время они могут делать всё, что им заблагорассудится.

***

Утром в телефоне обнаружились информинги о десятке пропущенных звонков — от Сандры, Стива, Криса, Чада и, конечно, от Джеффа. Черт, Джефф…

И сообщение от Дженсена: «Взлом телефона — соразмерная плата за несанкционированную ночевку на моем диване. 1234? Серьезно? Смени пароль и не забудь захлопнуть дверь, когда будешь уходить».

Оу. Ну, может быть, он облажался не столь масштабно, раз Дженсен захотел, чтобы его номер был в телефонной книге Джареда.

Прежде чем ретироваться, Джаред обследовал квартиру на предмет наличия средств слежения, обнаружил два «жучка», которые забрал с собой — пусть Кейн выяснит, кому еще, кроме Джареда, нравится разглядывать Дженсена.

Уже на улице он прослушал голосовую почту: Сандра предупреждала, что Морган ищет его с самого утра и рявкает на всех в участке; Стив советовал ему появиться как можно скорее, если с завтрашнего дня не хочет работать патрульным в дорожной полиции; Чад жаждал подробностей «близких контактов третьей степени», да, это цитата; Крис уточнял, когда Джаред планирует вернуть аппаратуру для слежки. А чего хотел Джеффри, ему и так было известно.

Джаред быстро добрался до участка, принял душ и, пока не придумал, что и как лучше отрапортовать Моргану о прогрессе по делу, направился в технический отдел.

Кристиан Кейн сидел с выключенным светом в наушниках и на огромном мониторе смотрел…

— «Американская семейка»? Серьезно? — заржал Джаред.

Крис стянул наушники и быстро свернул окно с сериалом:

— Скажешь кому-то хоть слово — и до конца дней из всего оборудования будешь получать только бесплатные рации, и никакие твои фокусы-покусы не помогут!

— Ну, мои, может, и не помогут. Но я всегда могу попросить поколдовать Стива, — хохотнул Джаред, усаживаясь на стул рядом.

— Новости расползаются, как тараканы? — скривился Крис.

— Ага. Но ты знаешь мою позицию: пока ты делаешь счастливым моего друга, можешь рассчитывать на мою почку, и всё такое.

— Ну, спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Кейн, — и за почку, и за «всё такое».

— Ты сейчас вообще влюбишься в меня без памяти, — Джаред положил перед ним сейф-пакет* с «жучками» из квартиры Дженсена, — подарок для настоящего «энтомолога»!

— Ого, — Крис вытряхнул девайсы на ладонь, пристально рассматривая, — последняя модель!

— Можешь отследить источник? У меня есть пара идей, кто может интересоваться квартирой, в которой я нашел эти игрушки. Но, сам понимаешь, без тебя все мои идеи гроша ломаного не стоят!

— Иди уже, королева драмы. Сделаю, — Крис улыбнулся и развернул его стул в сторону двери.

В комнате отдыха Джаред налил себе кофе и не успел насладиться и минутой покоя, как в холле показались Маннс с Уэллингом.

— …и этот автомобильный вор острым предметом разбивает заднее стекло и забирает все, что можно унести. Улов сдает в комиссионный магазин, сразу получая наличные на руки. Наблюдая за комиссионными, мы накроем его без проблем! — делился успехами с приятелем Джейсон.

— Основные ценности воры обычно скидывают на базе, чтобы не продешевить, а уже потом забирают оттуда. И облавы на таких базах с внимательным обыском на предмет обнаружения оружия, драгоценностей, снадобий для составления зелий тоже могут принести пользу в расследовании автомобильных краж, особенно если вор действует не в одиночку, — не удержался от комментария Джаред.

— Как бы мы работали и выживали без тебя, великий магический констебль на посту**! — картинно всплеснул руками Маннс.

Джаред промолчал — сам был виноват, не стоило провоцировать коллег, которые, мягко говоря, не отличались любовью к магам. Но тут в комнате появился Стив.

— О, что тут у нас? Плохой Падалеки снова уделал хороших Маннса и Уэллинга? Даю вам индейские имена — Надутые Губки и Нахмуренные Бровки, сами определитесь, кому какое больше нравится, — и под тихое рычание Тома и Джейсона Стив утащил Джареда в ближайший коридор.

— Что? — спросил он через несколько секунд, волоча не сопротивляющегося Падалеки в неизвестном направлении.

— Опасаюсь, что меня ты тоже наградишь каким-нибудь индейским именем, поэтому не возникаю. Но эм… Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Подальше. Ты чем вообще думаешь? Они пришибут тебя как-нибудь и скажут, что так и было. И, поверь, им это сойдет с рук!

— Я не думаю, — честно признался Джаред.

— Влюбился, что ли? — буркнул в шутку Стив.

Но ответить Джаред не успел — с другой стороны коридора к ним направлялся Джеффри Дин Морган.

___________________________________________  
* пакет для сбора и хранения вещественных доказательств

** констебль на посту (Constable On the Post) — коп — широко распространённый разговорный синоним слова полицейский; здесь — в уничижительном значении, так как констебль — низший полицейский чин

***

После выволочки за опоздание с отчетом и за его контент, судя по которому при взаимодействии с объектом наблюдения Джаред повел себя крайне непрофессионально, он решил, что советы Чада в большинстве случаев хороши только для Чада.

Поэтому после того как пять раз пообещал Джеффри думать только и именно головой, он отправил Дженсену сообщение в вотсапе: «Привет. Можно позвонить?».

Дженсен не ответил, но через полчаса позвонил сам.

— Ну привет, специалист по поцелуям. Признайся честно, стырил мои трусы?

— Что? — удивился Джаред. Нет, у него была такая мысль, когда он обыскивал квартиру Эклза. Но только мысль, честное слово.

— Ладно, расслабься. Что ты хотел?

— Да с вами, юристами, фиг расслабишься, — выдохнул Джаред.

— Это точно.

— Я тут подумал, что мы как-то быстро и не с того начали…

— Ого. Ты начинаешь мне нравиться — не могу предугадать, что ты выдашь в следующую минуту, — засмеялся Дженсен.

— Может, попробуем просто пообщаться… Не знаю, в боулинг сходить? На бейсбол? На концерт? Напьемся, в конце концов?

— О нет. Пить с тобой я завязываю. В этот раз мне повезло, а в следующий, кто знает, после твоего внезапного приступа нарколепсии могу не досчитаться плазмы в гостиной!

— Эй, вообще-то я… _коп_ , — чуть не ляпнул Джаред, — могу обидеться!

— Извини. Издержки профессии. Я согласен сходить на матч. Но предпочитаю баскетбол. Могу достать билеты на игру «Даллас Маверикс» на следующей неделе.

— Идет, — его так и подмывало в качестве ответной услуги за приобретение билетов научить Дженсена целоваться, но мысленное повторение мантры «никогда не слушать инкуба» позволило свести дальнейшие телефонные коммуникации к простому «до связи».

Итак, после еще двух недель «просто общения» с Дженсеном, включавшего весь предложенный список развлечений и исключавшего алкоголь, Джаред устал слушать Моргана, не слушать Чада и дрочить по утрам. Поэтому как-то октябрьским вечером он вывалил на Дженсена правду о существовании магии: не вдаваясь в подробности, описал существующий порядок взаимодействия людей и магов, упомянул о том, что в Нью-Йорке живет несколько тысяч магов и магических существ, в качестве примера привел себя и своего приятеля-инкуба.

Он ожидал, что Эклз примет его за психа, поднимет на смех или спросит, есть ли у него волшебная палочка, — самые распространенные реакции.

Но тот спокойно допил кофе и подытожил:

— То есть, магия существует. Принято, удали мне веснушки!

— Что? — переспросил Джаред и еще раз пояснил:

— Я же объяснил, что магию нельзя использовать в личных целях без необходимости. Она — оружие. Ты же не стреляешь в баристу, если твой кофе слишком горячий!

— А что с твоим приятелем? Инкуб — тоже маг? — поинтересовался Дженсен, а Джаред предпочел максимально общую формулировку, учитывая, что Дженсен был знаком с Чадом, пусть и не подозревал об этом:

— Он магическое существо, его магия не в заклинаниях или зельях, она в нем самом и присуща ему всегда, он лишь может контролировать ее интенсивность. Но веснушки? Серьезно?

— Это был абстрактный пример, — буркнул Дженсен, отворачиваясь.

— О нет. Нет, нет, нет, — Джаред был настроен докопаться до правды. — Что не так с твоими веснушками?

— Они есть, — развел руками Дженсен.

— И?

— И поэтому каждый второй придурок считает необходимым сообщить, как это мило, какой я хорошенький, а потом еще обязательно погладить или потискать, — Дженсен поежился.

Джаред придирчиво оглядел его лицо — тянул время, не решаясь озвучить еще и правду о даре и невозможности применить к нему магию, а потом предложил компромиссное решение:

— Я не смогу убрать их. Но смогу на несколько минут удержать морок на этом зеркале — ты сможешь увидеть, как выглядишь без них. Но что-то мне подсказывает, нужного эффекта мы не достигнем…

— Делай, что обещал, и позволь мне самому решать, — Дженсен повернулся к зеркалу.

Джаред заметил по его недоуменному взгляду, что колдовство сработало — тот ощупал скулы, нос, лоб, словно впервые.

— Как впечатления? — не удержался Джаред, тоже рассматривая отражение Дженсена в зеркале.

— Странно, — нахмурился Дженсен.

И тут Джаред не выдержал и заржал:

— Прости, но веснушки хотя бы немного отвлекали внимание от твоей навязчивой красоты…

Он осекся — хотел сказать «смазливости», используя слова Мюррея о Дженсене.

«Наверно, круто у него в голове», — подумал Джаред, когда Дженсен повернулся к нему, и оказалось, что они стоят совсем близко.

— Наверно, можно… Ну, знаешь, снять мораторий на поцелуи, — озвучил Дженсен.

***

В четверг утром он получил сообщение Дженсена с предложением выпить кофе в небольшом заведении в паре кварталов от участка, через двадцать минут Джаред был на месте, и каково же было его удивление, когда его встретила Харрис — рыжая и благоухающая парфюмом на полкафе.

Наглые глаза за миг ощупали его с ног до головы — казалось, взглядом она даже порылась в карманах его джинсов.

— Доброе утро, детектив Падалеки, — елейным голосом произнесла Данниль, — простите за столь нестандартный способ приглашения, но что-то мне подсказывает — он был самым надежным.

— Доброе. Дженсен, разумеется, не в курсе?

— А тебе, разумеется, двойной американо с корицей? Ничего, что я на «ты»? У нас же столько общего: магия, Дженсен, кофе и маленькие секреты…

— Под «маленьким секретом» ты подразумеваешь свою работу на Пеллегрино? — спокойно уточнил Джаред, присаживаясь к ней за столик.

— А что, детектив Падалеки, разве у полиции появились доказательства этого предположения?

— Кто знает, — неопределенно ответил Джаред, размышляя о том, что Харрис могла быть тем, кто напал на Чада. Но ради чего она готова была рисковать, оставляя отпечатки магии? Мотив… Каков мотив?

— Дженсен, — просто сказала она. — Я хочу поговорить о нем. Без привязки к магии, по-человечески. Ты хороший человек, Джаред…

— Кажется, ты хотела поговорить не обо мне, — перебил Джаред, делая глоток.

— А это не о тебе. Это о том, что он не очень хороший. Ты же знаешь это, верно? Знаешь, что по большому счету ему плевать на всех вокруг. Он ничего не чувствует и никем не дорожит. А тем, кто подходит чуть ближе, он постоянно устраивает проверки, исподволь ожидая, что очередная не будет пройдена успешно. И рано или поздно так и случается.

— И?

— Оставь его. По каким бы причинам ты ни был с ним сейчас. Я не угрожаю, не прошу. Я просто озвучиваю факт. Вы не подходите друг другу. Такие, как он, должны быть заперты в террариуме с себе подобными рептилиями…

— Таким театральным способом ты пытаешься донести до меня мысль, что я должен держаться подальше от парня, с которым ты спишь? — уточнил Джаред.

— Снизь градус драмы. И подумай о себе. Так или иначе, ты остаешься не с теми, кто интересен тебе, а с теми, кому интересен ты. Начни уважать себя и его хоть немного.

Джареду очень хотелось уличить ее в неприкрытом лицемерии, заорать, что он все знает — знает о даре Дженсена, знает, что, какие бы чувства она ни питала к Эклзу, на самом деле он — такое же задание для нее, как и для Джареда. И сам Джаред ничуть не лучше Харрис, которую презирает. Ведь она тоже всего лишь выполняет задание. Просто умеет делать это лучше, чем он.

— Был момент, когда он был открыт, и ты вписался в этот момент. Не питай иллюзий на его счет. Насчет вас…

— А ты хороша. Серьезно. Мысль я уловил. Надеюсь на ответную услугу: передай тому, на кого ты «не работаешь», что я знаю. И, Данниль, спасибо за кофе!

Выходя из кафе, он уже набирал номер Чада.

— Срочно пиши заявление о нападении! — проорал он в трубку, как только Мюррей поднял трубку.

— И тебе привет. Что стряслось-то?

— Потом объясню. Кажется, я понял, кто тебя вырубил и зачем. Но мне позарез нужен след магии, который смогут официально с тебя снять, только если ты заявишь о том, что насильно подвергся магическому гипнозу…

— Слушай, на мне потом уже столько разных следов магии было, — начал было Чад, который явно не горел желанием навсегда засветить свои данные в полицейской базе.

— Чад, буду должен! Что захочешь!

— Ты и так мне всегда должен и в любой момент сделаешь все, что я захочу! — возмутился тот.

— Мюррей, вопрос жизни и смерти! — рявкнул Джаред, не выдержав.

— Ла-а-адно, — неохотно согласился Чад, — но я хочу «батон»*!

— Зачем?

— Всё-то тебе растолковывать нужно. Для коллекции, конечно! Ты даже не представляешь, что можно с ним сделать, если смазать…

Дослушивать Джаред не стал, нажал на «отбой» и, брезгливо держа девайс за угол, затолкал его в карман.

___________________________________________  
* буквально «baton» — резиновая полицейская дубинка

***

Свои мысли нужно озвучивать не только Вселенной, но и конкретному человеку. Мама часто так говорила, когда Джаред не решался: довериться кому-то, что является магом; пригласить на свидание парня, который понравился; признаться, что снова ввязался в драку под угрозой отчисления из-за того, что в Академии студентов со способностями, мягко говоря, нельзя было отнести к любимчикам большинства.

Вот только сегодня перед другим человеком ему предстояло отвечать не за себя. Он обязан был найти слова, чтобы Дженсен поверил и принял свой дар. Иначе… Что? Иначе Пеллегрино подсуетится и перетащит его на свою сторону? О, да ладно, давай будем честными — дело не только и столько в этом. Дело в том, что чертова Харрис подняла чертей с самого дна его души. И даже если именно этого она добивалась, Джаред не намерен останавливаться.

«Вы не подходите друг другу».

Была мысль позвонить Чаду, но тот точно начнет давать советы. А что Джаред уже успел уяснить? Правильно — никогда не слушать инкуба. И потом, воспоминания о фантазиях Мюррея по поводу полицейской дубинки все еще были слишком свежи.

В общем, наверно, все-таки стоило позвонить Мюррею. Потому что Джаред без предупреждения заявился к Дженсену домой и вывалил на него все: и про дар резистанта, и про то, что Дженсен, возможно, приемный ребенок, так как Джаред узнавал о его семье, и они действительно не имеют к магии никакого отношения; что Дженсена пытается завербовать как минимум одна преступная группировка; что он должен внимательнее относиться к тому, кого впускает в свою жизнь и в свою постель… И вот на этих словах Дженсен перестал только слушать.

— Я не хочу ничего менять, Джаред. Что ты на меня уставился? Ты какой-то другой реакции ожидал? Я люблю своих родителей. Они — мои настоящие. И мне все равно, кто и кого поимел в вашем волшебном мире, чтобы я появился на свет. А то, что ты наводил справки о моей личной жизни за моей спиной — тема отдельного разговора, который сейчас я не готов начинать, потому что вряд ли он завершится на положительной ноте. Меня устраивает моя жизнь, моя работа, спортзал дважды в неделю, коктейли по четвергам, парни по пятницам и девчонки по субботам. Данниль меня устраивает, — Дженсен выдержал паузу.

Джаред досчитал до десяти:

— Послушай, твоя жизнь в любом случае изменится теперь, когда о твоем даре известно.

— Так не трезвонь никому о моем «даре», — Дженсен изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Я не знаю, как у вас там все устроено, но вот в чем фокус — даже разбираться не хочу. Я вообще не любопытный. Как бы донести мысль до тебя?.. Нео выбрал не ту таблетку, не все мечтают о Хогвартсе. Так понятнее? Слушай, ко мне скоро Данниль заглянет…

— Но Данниль… — начал было Джаред, который, словно обиженный ребенок, уже не мог остановиться.

— Что «Данниль», ну что? Слишком нормальная? Неподходящая? Не…

— Она одна из нас! — выпалил Джаред. И тут же пожалел — Дженсен за мгновение отдалился. Сейчас Джаред ничего не смог бы прочесть на его лице, ни в чем убедить человека, которого еще несколько минут назад считал близким.

— Убирайся! — прорычал Дженсен.

Очевидно, первая попытка объяснить Дженсену хоть что-то о даре резистанта провалилась с треском.

***

Когда через три дня Джаред вернулся в участок после очередного дежурства, проведенного в наблюдении за квартирой Дженсена и его передвижениями, Сандра уже поджидала его с кофе и пончиками — запрещенный прием!

Он сжевал донат с шоколадной глазурью — предсказуемо не полегчало, но дало МакКой повод пытать его долго и со вкусом — коробка была на дюжину штук.

— Что с тобой? — она сложила руки на коленях, словно прилежная школьница в ожидании домашнего задания.

— Устал, — отмахнулся Джаред.

Сандра молчала, позволяя ему упиваться жалостью к себе и американо с корицей.

— У тебя бывало так, что снова и снова возвращаешься мысленно к какому-то моменту и жалеешь, что не сделал все по-другому? — сдался Джаред.

— Ага, — кивнула Сандра, — с некупленными туфлями.

Джаред явно ожидал другой реакции, поэтому недоуменно вытаращился на коллегу, зажав пончик между зубами.

В этот момент зазвонил его телефон, Джаред от неожиданности надкусил пончик, оставшаяся часть полетела в стаканчик с кофе, образуя на белой футболке узор из брызг.

— О, шоколадочку снял! Красава! — приветствовал его Чад, когда Джаред все-таки умудрился ответить на звонок.

— Чего?

— А, извини. Это я не тебе. Занят немного. Но подумал, тебе будет интересно. Я написал заявление, след сняли. Стив там был, сказал, что отпечаток довольно четкий, несмотря на то, что я обратился с опозданием. Так что, Булка, желаю тебе поймать ту стервозу, которая меня вырубила!

— Чад! Ты человечище! — Джаред прихватил пару пончиков и, прошептав «извини» Сандре, понесся на поиски Стива.

Тот обнаружился на своем рабочем месте, заполнял форму на сопоставление полученного отпечатка магии с имеющимися в федеральной базе.

Джаред полез было обниматься — Карлсон все-таки заслуженно был одним из лучших детективов и уже делал то, о чем он хотел попросить, — но Стив поймал его за руки, отводя их от себя:

— Так, Сахарные Пальчики, полегче!

— Вообще-то это тебе! — он протянул пончики Стиву.

— Дача взятки офицеру полиции при исполнении служебных обязанностей…

— Не нуди. Они вкусные!

— От того, что ты будешь тут прыгать, отпечаток быстрее не проверится. И кстати, тебя Крис искал.

— А, тогда пончики уношу ему, — заявил Джаред, направляясь в сторону технического блока.

— Э нет, — Стив догнал его, забрал оба пончика, тяжело вздохнул и отдал один обратно — для Криса.

Когда Джаред заявился к тому и молча протянул пончик, Крис меланхолично выдал «сладкое нужно заслужить» и сразу приступил к «заслуживанию», рапортуя, что выявил локацию, куда направлялись данные со встроенной в жучок камеры из дома Эклза.

— Первую копию забрал Морган. Заявился с утра, сказал, что ты сообщил ему об обнаруженной прослушке объекта и потребовал срочный отчет. Не знаю, что вы там мутите, парни, но он явно психовал…

— Сейчас я тоже начну, — в нетерпении выдал Джаред.

— Да, конечно. Извини. Наблюдение вели из дома, зарегистрированного на некоего Джино Граула, — Крис протянул ему файл с отчетом. Но Джаред уже знал — еще по прошлому делу он помнил анкету Харрис наизусть. Да, доказательство пока косвенное, но для ареста Данниль может хватить и того, что из дома ее родного брата велось несанкционированное наблюдение за Дженсеном. Хотя с Эклза станется заявить из вредности, что о камерах он знал и записывал домашнее видео с их помощью! О черт, Дженсен!

— Эй, а пончик? — обиженно спросил Крис, когда Джаред, все еще уткнувшись в бумаги, направился к двери.

— А?

— Даже не знаю, что хуже: ты несчастный, ты влюбленный или ты по уши в очередном расследовании, — резюмировал Кейн, отбирая честно заработанную выпечку. — Полагаю, спрашивать, как ты планируешь праздновать Хэллоуин, бесполезно…

Но Джаред уже был в конце коридора.

***

Прихватив старый добрый 12-дюймовый кей-эй-бар* (для успокоения совести и незваных гостей), он направился к квартире Дженсена в Северном Арлингтоне. В типичном спальном районе было довольно сложно остаться незамеченным, поэтому для наблюдения за жильцом напротив Джаред вот уже несколько недель пользовался домом миссис Родс, которая хотя и была вдовой, наслаждалась жизнью на полную катушку, поэтому при небольшой доле магии и личного обаяния «двоюродный племянник из Техаса» без проблем занял второй этаж с отличным обзором всей улицы.

С первого этажа через пару часов начали раздаваться звуки, характерные для празднования чего-то массового и дурного. Хэллоуин! О, ну прекрасно. Джаред оглядел свою залитую кофе футболку и поношенную куртку — шикарный костюм, как минимум страшный. Ну как же так? Все уже должно было стать хорошо! Он уже должен был завершить это чертово дело и праздновать Хэллоуин. С друзьями. Или с Дженсеном. Или без Дженсена. Черт, ему так нравилось собирать конфеты с толпой детей и племянников коллег, а не сидеть голодным и одиноким в чужом доме в свой самый любимый праздник.

— Придурок, — прошептал Джаред, рассматривая дом через дорогу: Дженсен тоже был хорош — включил полив газона, уже начавшего желтеть от ночных перепадов температуры. С такого точно станется из вредности выгораживать дамочку, которая и глазом не моргнув планирует вовлечь его в банду!

Нужно было как можно быстрее набраться наглости, пойти и убедить Дженсена поехать с ним в участок и обязательно переговорить с Морганом: о прослушке, о программе защиты для Дженсена — пусть Джеффри связывается с федералами, раз такое дело; о том, что Харрис явно действует по наводке Пеллегрино, как бы ни пела о своей искренней заинтересованности в Дженсене… Еще оставались отпечатки, которыми занимался Стив. Отпечатки Харрис точно есть в федеральной базе — Джаред лично передавал их в прошлом году. И если будет выявлено совпадение, мышеловка захлопнется… Все-таки капитан обладал потрясающей интуицией — он сразу обратил внимание Джареда на то, что у Пеллегрино что-то затевается.

Но завершить мысленную оду Моргану Джаред не успел — с соседней улицы в сторону дома Дженсена слаженно и почти незаметно двигалась группа людей. И, увы, это были не ряженые в честь Дня всех святых.

— Солнышко? — сонный Дженсен уставился на причудливо сплетенные кофейные разводы на его футболке.

— М-м-м, как приятно. Будешь называть меня так почаще? — не удержался Джаред, которого уже немного потряхивало от волнения.

— Я про узор на футболке, — серьезно заявил Дженсен. — Как ты пробрался? Я же включил полив газона…

— Упс, — развел руками Джаред в раздражающе сухой одежде.

— Да чтоб тебя! Ты же говорил, что магию нельзя использовать, когда угодно!

— Сладость или гадость? — решил сократить время на дискуссии Джаред.

— Гадость, — без раздумий выбрал Дженсен.

— Угадал, — согласился Джаред. — Через пару минут тут будет толпа наемников. Нет, Дженсен, сейчас не время для вопросов. Просто слушай. Судя по всему, они знают о твоем даре, потому что это не маги. Если хочешь жить, валим. Если не хочешь, придется валить тоже. Потому что я вроде как лично заинтересован в твоем выживании.

— Как же я жалею, что познакомился с тобой, — зло выдохнул Дженсен, натягивая куртку.

___________________________________________  
* боевой нож, с 1942 года используется для вооружения морской пехоты США

***

Ребята действительно оказались профи — пригодился и нож, и навыки рукопашного боя, и магия. И Джаред не был уверен, справился бы он без последней.

— Не ранен? — выдохнул он, когда они комом свалились перед дверью в квартиру Мюррея.

— Нет, — прошипел Дженсен, — но давай так больше не делать!

Джаред нервно засмеялся — редкие маги так бодро переносили пространственные скачки, а у этого еще силы огрызаться оставались. Вообще, он вынужден был признать, что для офисного клерка Дженсен отлично умел драться и адаптироваться к тому бедламу, в который за последний час окончательно превратилась его жизнь.

— Где мы? — уточнил Дженсен, щурясь.

Джаред снова решил, что объяснять долго, поэтому просто нажал на кнопку звонка над фамилией Чада.

— О, Булка! — растрепанный Мюррей в махровом халате тоже рано закончил празднование Хэллоуина и сейчас с любопытством разглядывал изрядно потрепанного Джареда.

— С корицей, — добавил он, переведя взгляд на Дженсена.

— Я тебя знаю, — нахмурился Дженсен, разглядывая Чада в ответ.

— Вот и познакомились! — резюмировал Джаред, отодвигая Мюррея от двери и протискиваясь в квартиру.

И какое-то время там царил полный беспорядок: Дженсен заявил, что никому не доверяет, а тот факт, что Чад пытался к нему подкатить еще «до всего этого магического дерьма», не добавлял ему уверенности в той компании, в которой он оказался; Чад, все еще памятуя о своей единственной неудаче, возмущенно фыркал и, пока Дженсен не видел, нашептывал Джареду «убери отсюда этого конопатого»; Джаред понимал, что не может рассказать другу всей правды о даре Дженсена, а на Дженсена вообще не стоило рассчитывать в том, чтобы хоть что-то было легко, поэтому сбежал в ванную комнату смыть кровь и сменить, наконец, чертову футболку.

Когда он вышел, эти двое преспокойно распивали бутылку «Бифитера».

И если бы Дженсен не был резистантом, Джаред заподозрил бы Чада в использовании любовных чар, потому что, серьезно, как?

Дженсен молча сделал глоток и, отставив пустой шот в сторону, тоже направился в ванную. Джаред только сейчас заметил, что у того рассечена бровь и наверняка это не единственная травма после нападения.

«М-да, уберег», — выругал себя мысленно Джаред.

Чад выразительно уставился на него.

— Что?

— Я ни хера не понимаю, и, полагаю, вряд ли ты сейчас же радостно поделишься со мной сакральным знанием, — начал инкуб. — А вот то немногое, что я понимаю. Очевидно, ты во что-то влип из-за него, и вряд ли это шоколад. Я могу наложить на дом сильное заклятие, и какое-то время вас не смогут найти с помощью магии. Но ты сам понимаешь, вы не сможете прятаться вечно.

Джаред подошел и сделал глоток прямо из бутылки.

— Сейчас я побуду самым идеальным другом и, превозмогая любопытство и усталость от клубной жизни, уеду на одну из вечеринок по случаю Хэллоуина. Вам явно нужно поговорить. Может, не только поговорить, — Чад ухмыльнулся. — Ты знаешь единственное правило в этом доме…

— Не трогать твою коллекцию, — закончил Джаред.

— Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкал Чад.

— Спасибо, правда…

— Ой, не начинай. А то захочу остаться, развести вас на тройничок…

В этот момент в комнату вошел Дженсен. Джаред уже открыл рот, чтобы всё объяснить, когда Дженсен покачал головой и тихо засмеялся.

— Понимающий же мужик, ну, — облизал его взглядом Чад.

Через час после ухода Мюррея и спустя половину бутылки джина Дженсен все еще продолжал задавать Джареду неудобные вопросы о создавшейся ситуации и не только:

— Почему «Булка»?

— Давно было, неважно.

— Э нет, рассказывай. Вроде не за габариты, — Дженсен демонстративно оглядел его с ног до головы. — Хотя кто знает, может, это сейчас ты такой весь из себя шкаф с антресолями, а в школе был аппетитным пухленьким пирожочком…

— Звучит не как издевательство, а как намек на педофилию, — поморщился Джаред.

— Не увиливай!

— Да всегда я был дылдой. В старших классах и на первых курсах Академии постоянно есть хотелось, а денег и времени вечно не хватало. Поэтому всегда таскал в рюкзаке упаковку молока и булку. В общем, это был весь мой рацион тогда. Потому и «Булка».  
— Ясно. Но почему ты, ну, типа, не наколдовал себе еды? — Дженсен явно чувствовал себя некомфортно от того, что затронул болезненную для собеседника тему.

— Эм… Дженсен, мы как бы не в книгах о Гарри Поттере, понимаешь?

— Не очень.

— Самая простая аналогия: для людей в США разрешено приобретать и использовать огнестрельное оружие только с восемнадцати или двадцати одного года в зависимости от штата; для магов — применять магию можно с совершеннолетия.

— Восемнадцать штатов не устанавливают минимального возраста владения огнестрельным оружием, — не удержался Дженсен.

— Ты понял, что я хотел сказать.

— А если захочешь колдовать раньше, придут магические копы и заберут в магическую тюрьму?

— Если захочешь раньше, «магические копы» придут за твоими родителями или опекунами, а на тебя заведут дело, и до совершеннолетия будут пасти все кому не лень.

— Получается, стукнет двадцать один — делай что угодно? Можно варить кофе, жарить стейки с помощью магии… Черт, можно ведь даже этого не делать! Просто сразу наколдовать себе всё!

— Это не работает так, Дженсен.

— Так объясни, как работает?

— Для человека, который совсем недавно убеждал меня, что магия его не интересует, ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, — вздохнул Джаред.

— Она меня действительно не интересует. Меня ты интересуешь, — просто ответил Дженсен.

«О», — подумал Джаред. А озвучил невпопад почему-то:

— У тебя есть кто-то? И никаких историй про морскую свинку, или кактус, или про кого ты там хотел ответить?

— Про парня хотел ответить, — нахмурился Дженсен. — Последним был парень. Но давно перестали общаться.

— Почему? — не унимался Джаред.

— Потому что задавал слишком много вопросов, которые его не касались. И еще: хоть один комментарий по поводу того, как я целуюсь, и мы больше не практикуем никакие тактильные контакты, — завершил мысль Дженсен.

Он накрыл скулы Джареда ладонями, вплетая пальцы в его волосы, и поцеловал, удерживая, медленно лаская его рот губами и языком, царапая зубами подбородок и снова и снова возвращаясь к губам до тех пор, пока Джареду не начало казаться, что он весь состоит из одних мурашек. Ладно, хорошо, он бы не прав — Дженсен умел целоваться, и Джаред был готов пожертвовать себя в качестве тестового объекта для дальнейших тренировок, чтобы тот совершенствовал и оттачивал навыки; готов был заниматься этим сутками напролет, ощущать все это: губы, язык, зубы на обнаженной коже, ленивое и немного нервное соприкосновение напряженных тел, тихие стоны и неверие в глазах Дженсена, смешанное с неприкрытым желанием.

Дженсен отстранился на мгновение, устроившись сверху на коленях Джареда, внимательно рассматривая его и в итоге легко коснувшись языком родинки на левой щеке Джареда.

И Джаред не выдержал, ныряя ладонями под его футболку, стаскивая одежду с Дженсена и с себя:

— Не заставляй меня просить…

— Тш-ш. Давно кто-то был? — Дженсен оглаживал его плечи, грудь и живот, словно не мог перестать касаться Джареда.

Джаред честно попытался вспомнить, и, видимо, задумчивость над ответом была слишком очевидна:

— Я понял, — улыбнулся Дженсен.

Ему понравилось готовить Джареда — тот льнул, насаживался на его пальцы, дышал тяжело и прерывисто, был тесным, горячим и чертовски отзывчивым.

И Дженсен знал, что раскрыл его недостаточно, знал, что он эгоистичная, озабоченная сволочь, но уже не мог остановиться. Он жадно поцеловал Джареда, раскинувшегося на спине, тот вздрогнул и зажмурился, ощутив его в себе, задышал чаще и расслабился вокруг члена, принимая полностью.

Было почти невозможно отвлечься от физического и эмоционального кайфа обладания, но ему было нужно, просто нужно, чтобы Джареду было хорошо; Дженсен накрыл его член ладонью. Джаред выгнул спину, толкаясь бедрами в тесную хватку. Его переполняло ощущение Дженсена внутри своего тела, своих мыслей; они двигались в тандеме, издавая почти синхронные тихие стоны, прорывающиеся сквозь губы и языки.

Дженсен кончил первым, замерев внутри и прикрыв глаза, Джареду оставалось буквально несколько движений до оргазма…

«Не заставляй меня просить…»

Дженсен сыто улыбнулся, облизал пальцы, огладил член Джареда, помассировал головку, толкнулся еще несколько раз, усиливая частоту движений пальцев на члене, и это было все, что Джаред мог вынести. Он облизал пересохшие губы и категорически не хотел открывать глаза, чтобы Дженсен не увидел того, в чем Джаред не мог пока признаться даже себе.

— Мне понравилось, — улыбнулся Дженсен несколько минут спустя. 

— Что именно? — уточнил Джаред на всякий случай — с Эклзом ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

— То, что во время секса ты молчишь, — что ж, это было ожидаемо.

Джаред не успел ничего ответить, потому что телефон издал сигнал получения сообщения. Он дотянулся до джинсов, выудил девайс из кармана и прочитал SMS от Стива, состоящее из одного слова:

«Харрис».

***

— Прекрати юлить и скажи толком, что происходит? — взъерошенный и, к сожалению, полностью одетый Дженсен сидел на диване, и ему порядком надоело наблюдать, как Джаред мечется по квартире, хватаясь за телефон, но не решаясь сделать звонок и на все наводящие вопросы отвечая лишь «это сложно объяснить».

— Ты снова взбесишься, как тогда. Потому что все дело в Данниль, — попытался в общих фразах объясниться Джаред.

— Да не из-за нее я тогда психанул! А из-за того, что ты наплевал на мое личное пространство, на установленные мной границы и правила, ведь какими бы дурацкими они ни казались, они мои и важны для меня. Думал, ты понимаешь. Мне сложно довериться кому-то. И неприятно осознавать, что друг втихую что-то вынюхивает о моем прошлом, о моем окружении, о моей семье, а затем радостно делится этим фактом и удивляется, почему я не испытываю той же радости… Понимаешь?

— Прости, — Джаред присел и попытался без эмоций объяснить: — Ты никогда не спрашивал. Но я работаю в полиции. И прежде чем подозревать меня во всех смертных грехах, позволь объяснить…

Дженсен надулся, сложил руки на груди, но смолчал.

— Несколько лет назад я вел дело группировки, главарь которой умело манипулировал общественным мнением, выискивал лазейки в законодательстве, регулирующем взаимоотношения людей и магов, привлекал на свою сторону сильных волшебников, не гнушаясь никакими средствами. И все это для того, чтобы занять топовую позицию в теневом бизнесе зарождающегося общего мира людей и магов. А я тогда только после Академии был, рвался в бой. Ну, и дорвался… В ходе работы моих коллег под прикрытием, правильной стратегии и невероятной удачи нам удалось накрыть почти всех основных фигурантов. Ничего не смогли предъявить только двоим — главарю банды и Данниль. Ее удалось лишь задержать на двое суток до выяснения обстоятельств и занести в базу ее данные — и человеческие, и магические.

— Ого, — выдохнул Дженсен.

— Недавно появились слухи о том, что банда снова активизировалась, и я узнал о твоем даре. Потом нашел в твоем доме «жучки», с помощью которых можно было прослушивать и просматривать все происходящее…

— И ты только сейчас мне об этом говоришь? — возмутился Дженсен.

— Я вроде как не мог тебя во все это втягивать. Ты слишком ценен.

— Этого я вообще не понимаю…

— Давай по порядку. Оказалось, за тобой наблюдают из дома, зарегистрированного на брата Данниль. И наши ребята уже этим занимаются. Затем мы встретились с Харрис, и у нас состоялась престранная беседа. Не злись, я обещаю не повторять, что «это сложно объяснить», но, поверь, так сложились обстоятельства…

— Извини, но чем дальше, тем сложнее тебе верить, — невесело усмехнулся Дженсен.

— Может, ты и прав, — не стал спорить Джаред. — Во всем, что происходит сейчас, столько лжи, что разобрать, чья больше похожа на правду, почти невозможно… Как бы то ни было, я скрыл от руководства факт нападения некой женщины-мага на Чада, благодаря неудавшейся попытке которого соблазнить тебя в полиции догадались о твоем даре. След магии, оставленный на нем, показался мне знакомым, и мой коллега сопоставил отпечаток с имеющимся в федеральной базе. Собственно, сообщение было от него о результатах поиска. На Чада напала Данниль, которая, я уверен, пыталась выведать информацию о тебе, действуя по всем фронтам, чтобы подобраться как можно ближе…

— А ты не нагнетаешь? Она далеко не ангел, но, насколько я понял, и ты в моей постели оказался не просто так… Не надо, Джаред, ладно? Это злит, но злость по отношению к тебе я могу преодолеть — ты слишком искренний во всем, что делаешь. Даже в гадостях.

— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Джаред.

— Пожалуйста. Так вот, объясни, к чему этот вселенский заговор? Допустим, я поверил тебе. Я этот ваш «суперценный антимаг» и все такое. Какой смысл Данниль переманивать меня на свою сторону? Если магия по отношению ко мне бессильна, я в любом случае буду оценивать происходящее трезво и не подпишусь ни на какие авантюры. К чему такие сложности?

— Основная сила резистантов не в том, что магию нельзя применить к ним самим — это качество присуще им от рождения. Они каким-то образом могут брать под свою защиту других людей и магов так, что на них тоже не будут действовать никакие чары.

— Ого! Я крут! И как это сделать?

— Понятия не имею.

— Тебе повезло, что ты хорош в постели, потому что как специалист по магии ты не очень…

— Чад прав, оставаться тут — не вариант, — погруженный в свои мысли, Джаред ничего не слышал, — нам необходимо добраться до участка и переговорить с капитаном. Нужно все ему рассказать, пусть связывается с Роше, срочно надо придумать, как защитить тебя, пока…

Дженсен зажал его рот ладонью.

— Дай мне немного времени. Пожалуйста. Может быть, тебе кажется, что мне легко даются все эти новости о подставной личной жизни и своих недюжинных магических талантах, но… Просто дай мне перевести дыхание, ладно?

Джаред кивнул и потерся о ладонь.

— Кофе? — предложил Дженсен.

— Кофе, — согласился Джаред.

— Тогда иди и сам ройся на кухне своего озабоченного друга. Я не горю желанием обнаружить в холодильнике анальные шарики…

Джаред не стал говорить, что предположение Дженсена было очень близким к правде.

— Прости меня, — не удержался Джаред, когда кофе был сварен и выпит.

— За что именно? — не удержался от уточнения Дженсен.

— За то, что может показаться, будто мы — это игра. Ты должен меня простить. Потому что все не так, все настоящее для меня…

— Тебе не нужно просить прощения за это, слышишь? Это едва ли не единственное, во что я верю. И точно это единственная причина, по которой я все еще здесь.

Джаред выдохнул.

— А теперь я хочу попробовать эти вуду-муду штуки, которые я якобы умею творить! — безапелляционно заявил Дженсен, отставляя кофейную кружку.

И Джаред понял, что выдохнул слишком рано.

— Как это вообще происходит… Как ты творишь магию? — Дженсен встал посреди кухни Чада, выражая пугающую решительность в освоении того, о чем совсем недавно и слышать не хотел.

— Магия — это физика, — первое, чему учат волшебников. — Меняя суть, форму и свойства вещей, ты меняешь расстояние между атомами, молекулярные структуры и другие измеряемые параметры. Так что если с точными и естественными науками у тебя в школе был порядок, кто знает, может, что-то и получится…

Честно говоря, Джаред опасался такого энтузиазма после драки, пространственного скачка, спиртного, секса, оглушающих новостей. И просто с учетом того, что это Дженсен.

— И как я пойму, что ты под моей защитой? Нам тогда нужен еще кто-то магический…

— Дженсен, видишь ли, магов в среднем всего десяток на миллион человек, и в пять утра после Хэллоуина вряд ли их поиски будут успешны…

— Чада зови обратно!

— Он не знает о твоем даре. И для его безопасности лучше, чтобы так оно и оставалось.

— Да ну тебя, — расстроился Дженсен. — Так, ладно, иди сюда…

Джаред подошел вплотную, и они просто стояли рядом очень-очень долго.

— Дженсен?

— Тс-с-с, сам меня в это втянул, терпи.

Джаред не ощущал никаких изменений — он все так же чувствовал себя растерянным, разбитым и влюбленным по уши.

И когда он уже хотел предложить набрать Джеффа, чтобы уточнить, в участке ли тот, это произошло.

Облегчение, словно коснулся головой подушки после безумного дня, будто выдохнул после того, как бесконечно долго был в напряжении. Что-то очень похожее на невесомость — когда кажется, что, оттолкнувшись, можешь зависнуть в воздухе. Черт, неужели у Дженсена получилось?

Тот стоял, зажмурившись, и, судя по всему, даже не понимал, что именно смог сделать. Джареду нестерпимо захотелось обнять его, заорать, как он им гордится, как любит, любит безумно…

— Что ты на меня уставился? — Дженсен открыл глаза. — Я уже чего только не сделал мысленно с твоими молекулами… Ты в порядке? Получилось? Нет?

Джаред уже не ощущал этой пьянящей легкости, но не мог не поделиться:

— Ты смог. Я не уверен в силе и интенсивности. Но ты смог. Я чувствовал, словно с меня смыли слой, и я стал легким-легким…

— Я думал о гелии. Извини, — смутился Дженсен.

— Дай мне сделать один звонок. Мы должны немедленно поехать в участок, там есть необходимое оборудование для тестирования и замеров. Вызовем Стива или Джеффри, чтобы проверить наверняка, — затараторил Джаред.

Телефон Моргана был недоступен даже с помощью магии — верный признак того, что тот в помещении, запертом заклятиями для максимальной приватности, чертов параноик.

***

— Но почему нож-то? Ты же вроде техасский парень, должен уважать огнестрельное оружие, — засмеялся Дженсен.

— Нож — это надежно и честно. Ты видишь противника, он видит тебя, сложно нанести удар исподтишка. Стреляю неплохо, просто не люблю; если нож не справляется, предпочитаю считерить и применить магию, — пояснил Джаред.

Ранним утром в участке не людно: уютная передышка между сменами, когда ребята с ночной разъехались по домам, к дневному дежурству уже приступили, а для половины состава рабочее время еще не началось.

— Так и не смог дозвониться до Моргана, а ему не мешало бы знать о наших злоключениях, — сообщил Джаред. — Давай тогда сразу в технический блок. Для чистоты эксперимента нужна изолированная комната. Но это в идеале. Не терпится проверить, как приборы среагируют на твою магию!

— Ты так радуешься, потому что потенциально под моей защитой станешь Суперменом? — уточнил Дженсен.

— Ты не понимаешь. Я никогда не то что не видел таких свойств магии, даже не слышал, что бывает устойчивость к волшебству, которой можно делиться… Это как магия в квадрате!

— У меня уже нет сил на энтузиазм, — устало улыбнулся Дженсен. — Давай измерим все, что у меня меряется, завалимся отсыпаться в ближайшую гостиницу и будем надеяться, что за несколько часов нас не кокнут?

— Звучит как отличный план, — согласился Джаред.

Он собрал необходимую аппаратуру, но забраковал серверную, в которой обитал Крис, из-за большого количества помех от техники. В итоге он затолкал полусонного Дженсена в пустой конференц-зал — в шесть утра он вполне себе мог сойти за изолированную комнату.

— Готов? — Джаред установил датчики на висках Дженсена, по наитию выбрал частоту — ту же, которую использовали на других магических существах.

— Нет, но давай, — он подошел вплотную к Джареду и закрыл глаза.

На этот раз Джаред ощутил почти головокружительную легкость буквально через пару минут, прибор фиксировал очень странное распространение магии — словно воздействие происходило не на Джареда, а на все вокруг Дженсена, и «кокон» разрастался. Джаред отошел на несколько дюймов от Дженсена, потом еще и еще, пока не уперся спиной в противоположный конец зала.

— Охренеть, — прошептал он. Дженсен, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся — услышал.

И Джаред услышал. Приглушенный естественной изоляцией стен голос Моргана.

Он осмотрелся — вентиляционный люк, под которым он стоял, вел в одно из соседних помещений.

— И ты за моей спиной устанавливаешь «жучки» в доме объекта? Что-то это не тянет на партнерские отношения. Это я сдал его тебе! — Джаред вздрогнул и едва не выронил приемник — кокон, разрушающий магию, все разрастался. Очевидно, Джеффри вел с кем-то прелюбопытную и весьма важную беседу, ради которой полностью изолировал магией пространство вокруг. И сейчас эта магия таяла и истончалась под действием дара резистанта.

— Тебе хорошо платят за услуги, партнер. И потом: доверяй, но проверяй, верно? А что это ты по поводу своего информатора не беспокоишься? О, да ты не в ку-у-урсе! Птенчик, которого ты приставил присматривать за объектом и моими людьми, не все тебе рассказал. Уверен, этот проныра уже раскопал, кто именно пощупал инкуба. Данниль говорила с ним и уверена — тот в курсе происходящего. Может, пацан подозревает тебя в чем-то, раз не делится такими важными деталями?

Джаред узнал бы этот голос даже искаженный тонкими стенами — боже, храни скудное финансирование полиции — вне зависимости от того, что им говорилось. А когда говорилось такое…

Приемник завибрировал. Дженсен открыл глаза — он тоже слышал то, что слышал Джаред.

— Исключено. И прекращай истерить по поводу Падалеки, у вас старые счеты — прекрасно. Но ты мог бы поблагодарить меня вместо паранойи: парень дал тебе выйти сухим из воды в прошлый раз, даст и в этот…

— Я плачу тебе не за трогательную заботу о моей репутации. А за то, чтобы нужные люди были в нужный момент в нужном месте.

— Я добавил в его программу тренингов для задания специальный компонент…

— Надежный?

— Весьма. Гипнотическое заклятие в лучших традициях Себастьяна. Так что он настолько зациклен на объекте, что вряд ли думает чем-то, кроме члена…

Дженсен сорвал датчики с головы и рванул в сторону двери.

— Джен, нет, — Джаред ринулся следом, пытаясь остановить. — Пожалуйста, позволь нам во всем разобраться…

— Так вот почему ты носился за мной по всему городу, — усмехнулся он.

— Погоди, твой дар работает. Понимаешь? Даже если они заколдовали меня, ты бы разрушил…

— Хватит. Просто оставь меня в покое. Не хочу тебя видеть…

— Долго? — не удержался Джаред.

— Не знаю, — Дженсен открыл дверь и уже вышел из зала, когда услышал слова Джареда:

— Каждый ведет свою собственную войну. Ты столкнулся с чем-то новым, с чем-то слишком отличающимся от привычного, ты не готов к изменениям, и это понятно. Теперь изо всех сил упираешься, чтобы никто не смог вытащить тебя из зоны комфорта. Но это уже случилось — твоя жизнь уже не станет прежней, прими это. Помоги мне помочь тебе принять это. Я хочу, чтобы ты выиграл свою войну. Просто помни об этом.

***

Дженсен не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, не появлялся на работе и дома, и если бы Джаред не был таким гадом, в свое время установив на его телефон GPS-маяк, с высокой долей вероятности сейчас он бы уже начал подумывать о самых мрачных сценариях с участием Эклза.

Сейчас маяк выдавал координаты Остина, штат Техас, где жили приемные родители Дженсена.

Знать, что Дженсен жив, было бесценно. И иногда Джареду почти удавалось убедить себя в том, что ему этого достаточно.

В первый месяц после инцидента в участке он бросил все силы на то, чтобы участники этого грандиозного заговора были привлечены к ответственности. И хотя не все следственные процедуры еще были завершены, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что ни Харрис, ни Моргану, ни Роше не удастся избежать суда. А чертов Пеллегрино снова ускользнул! Самое парадоксальное заключалось в том, что собирать материалы для передачи дела в прокуратуру ему помогали все, даже Маннс и Уэллинг: видимо, тот факт, что капитан был в сговоре с криминальным авторитетом, даже в ярых противниках магии пробудил желание всеми возможными и невозможными способами доказать свою непричастность.

Сандра беззастенчиво флиртовала с исполняющим обязанности капитана Тамо Пеникеттом, прекратив навязчивые попытки лезть Джареду в душу.

Крис и Стив, сколько могли, поддерживали его намерение забыться алкоголем, а потом в ультимативном порядке начали инспектировать его бар и холодильник на предмет наличия спиртного и постоянно таскать на какие-то людные мероприятия. Кажется, среди них даже был концерт Бритни Спирс. Но Джаред не смог бы поручиться.

А через полтора месяца Дженсен вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Джаред нервничал, как не нервничал перед первым в жизни свиданием в старшей школе, подбирал слова, гардероб, менял все несколько раз. И в итоге набрался смелости и приехал к Дженсену для разговора.

Дом в Арлингтоне встретил его сотней разноцветных гирлянд, морем света и оглушающей музыкой. Джаред уже было потянулся к звонку, когда дверь распахнулась:

— О, племяш! — Ким Родс обняла его, смачно и пьяно чмокнув в нос и пропуская внутрь.

Джаред потер щеку — напомнить себе в следующий раз использовать не такие забористые заклятия корректировки памяти.

Похоже, тут проходила неслабая вечеринка, судя по количеству народа и выпивки.

Дженсен обнаружился на кухне, беззастенчиво флиртующий с эффектной блондинкой — улыбался, сиял загаром и выглядел вполне довольным жизнью. Заметив Джареда, замершего в дверях, Дженсен мягко приобнял блондинку, что-то ей нашептывая, а затем поприветствовал его пластиковым стаканом с выпивкой:

— Ты, кажется, без приглашения. Но алкоголя хватит на всех, веселись!

— Поговорим? — Джаред понимал, что, очевидно, «не знаю» Дженсена все еще длилось, и по-хорошему нужно было уйти. Но, видимо, Джаред тоже стал плохим.

— Можно и поговорить, — обманчиво легко согласился Дженсен, накинув куртку.

Они вышли во внутренний двор.

— И? — через несколько минут молчания спросил Дженсен.

— Возвращайся. Пожалуйста, — это было не совсем то, что он репетировал.

— Мне некуда возвращаться, Джаред. Я могу вернуться в дом родителей, потому что он все еще крепок, простоит не один десяток лет, и они, надеюсь, проживут не меньше. Могу вернуться на работу — там я на хорошем счету, могу позволить себе отпуск на шесть недель, и место будет сохранено за мной…

— Тебе есть куда возвращаться…

— Ты так и не понял, да? Ты все еще думаешь, что я не верю в твою искренность, в то, что ты действительно чувствовал все это по отношению ко мне. Знаешь, пусть я недолго играл в эту вашу магию, мне хватило ума понять, что твои эмоции не были вызваны волшебством… И я верю тебе. Верил. Дело в другом: если бы во всем, что было между нами, не присутствовало столько лжи, то ничего бы не началось вовсе и совершенно точно не было бы настолько взаимопроникающим. Подумай, нужны ли тебе такие отношения? Я что-то сомневаюсь… А сейчас, прости, у меня большие планы на эту вечеринку и ее продолжение. Оставайся, если хочешь. Но… Сам понимаешь…

Дженсен потер замерзшие ладони, запахнул куртку поплотнее и вернулся в дом.

***

Через две недели после этого разговора терпение Чада Майкла Мюррея, инкуба и ловеласа, закончилось. Джаред отказывался есть, спать, трахаться и проявлять хоть какие-то признаки жизни. А единственная удачная попытка поговорить с ним привела к тому, что Джаред порядочно перебрал виски, выложил все о даре Дженсена и их последней встрече, а потом заперся в ванной. И Чад рад бы был предположить, что друг одумался и решил уделить внимание своему незаслуженно позабытому члену. Вот только он слышал, как Джаред тихо плачет за закрытыми дверями.

— Так, ясно, без карт не обойтись, — он достал колоду таро.

— О нет. Не надо мне этого твоего «темною порой встретится тебе, милая, трефовый король», — на следующий день Джаред упорно делал вид, что ничего не произошло.

— А ну, сядь, «милая», — рыкнул Чад. — Таро не предсказывают будущее, они вносят ясность при решении проблемы. Ты впервые испугался до чертиков: своих чувств, человека, к которому их испытываешь, и того факта, что можешь потерять его навсегда.

Он перетасовал карты и начал раскладывать, периодически хмыкая.

— А это то, что ты можешь предпринять для решения, — он поднял карту изображением меча и короны. — Туз мечей. Преодолевай свои сомнения и дуй еще раз выяснять отношения со своим распрекрасным конопатым фриком.

— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? Господи, и тебе платят за это?! Разве что инкубьи флюиды провоцируют людей раскошелиться! — возмутился Джаред, не готовый в очередной раз обсуждать отношения с Дженсеном. Точнее — их отсутствие уже в течение двух месяцев.

Но Чад, казалось, вовсе не обиделся.

— Хочешь подробностей? Изволь. Ты извелся весь, потому что он не принимает тебя. Но вот что получается, вот что получается, Булка… Его любовь к тебе гораздо сильнее.

— Хотел бы верить, но…

— Если выбирать, кому умереть — тебе или ему? — прервал его Чад.

— Выбор очевиден.

— Кому, Джаред?

— Мне.

— Все верно. С твоей стороны все линейно и логично: ты любишь сильнее, ты отдаешь свою жизнь. Но подумай вот о чем: каково будет ему остаться без тебя? После тебя и всего того, что ты ему дал. Зная, что ты сам сделал выбор — выбор оставить его наедине со всей этой памятью, страхами, с чувством вины и самоненависти на все отведенное ему время.

— Я ничего ему не дал. Наоборот, перевернул вверх тормашками всю его жизнь. И Дженсен ясно дал понять, что он сам — единственный человек, который заслуживает его любви.

— У меня сейчас мозг взорвется от этой подростковой безапелляционной узколобости…

— На хер иди! — огрызнулся Джаред.

— Ты со своим хером сначала разберись, чтобы чужими распоряжаться. Дженсен любит себя, и это прекрасно. Потому что для таких людей, как он, только через эту изощренную форму эгоизма и возможно отдать себя другому человеку.

— Я пошел.

— На хер?

— Очень смешно. Раз ты не хочешь затыкаться…

— Булка, это все, вся эта эмоциональная каша — единственное, в чем я разбираюсь по-настоящему.

Джаред открыл было рот, чтобы припомнить другу его пьяную истерику из-за первой в жизни неудачи на любовном поприще.

— И ни слова о том, как я рыдал, впервые столкнувшись с твоим распрекрасным резистантом! «Возлюби ближнего твоего, как самого себя», так?

— И-и-и?

— Он из большинства, Джаред. Из тех, кто может постичь и принести какую бы то ни было жертву во благо другого человека, только если до этого основательно прощупал почву на самом безопасном кандидате — на себе.

— Ты пытаешься донести до меня, что я небезразличен Дженсену за то, что люблю его, за то, как и насколько сильно я люблю?

— Не совсем. То есть, разумеется, эту потребительскую составляющую нельзя игнорировать. Смысл в другом — ради получения любви от тебя он пойдет на все. Он сделает за тебя самый сложный выбор, потому что в его понимании он — эгоист, приспособленец и должен платить за это. Он оценит и примет все риски, он понесет сам всю ответственность за вас двоих, возьмет вину за вас обоих или даже за тебя одного. Лишь бы ты — и прости мне эту долю театральности — и дальше оставался его солнцем, незапятнанным и дарящим тепло только ему.

«Подумай, нужны ли тебе такие отношения? Я что-то сомневаюсь…» Не «мне не нужны».

Джаред уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

— Отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос: да, ты идиот, — резюмировал Чад.

***

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я дома? — приветствовал его Дженсен, когда следующим вечером Джаред снова оказался перед его дверью.

— Скоро Рождество. И да, нужны, — выдохнул Джаред. — Мы нужны. Мне нужны мы. Любые. По любой причине…

Джаред подошел медленно, закрывая за собой дверь, и поцеловал Дженсена без спешки, без агрессии, словно у них было все время мира; лизнул впадинку над верхней губой Дженсена, наслаждаясь тем, как тот шумно вдохнул, а затем ответил на поцелуй, притягивая Джареда к себе, проводя ладонями по его спине вдоль позвоночника, остановившись на ягодицах, притираясь ближе. А потом опустился на колени, расстегивая джинсы Джареда, охватывая губами его член, вбирая и лаская по всей длине. Джаред громко застонал в ответ, пытаясь не толкаться в жаркий, жадный рот и почти мгновенно проигрывая своему телу.

— А теперь раздевайся, — заявил Дженсен, выпустив его член изо рта, хотя Джареду не хватило совсем немного…

Не задавая ни единого вопроса, Джаред освободился от одежды.

— Был с кем-то, пока… — начал вопрос Дженсен.

— И ты тоже идиот, — озвучил свой вывод Джаред, стаскивая с Эклза рубашку и расстегивая ему брюки.

Дженсен теряет контроль почти сразу, как только Джаред оказывается под ним в постели — балансируя на грани только от ощущения его кожи под ладонями, волос Джареда под пальцами, когда запускает их в его шевелюру, его языка, когда тот ловит пальцы Дженсена губами.

Он опускается лбом на шею Джареда, готовит его долго и не сдерживает улыбки — пара придурков-переростков, а каждый раз как первый.

Он входит медленнее, чем хочется, зудит под кожей, неуверенно, словно не изучал это тело много ночей и, кажется, много жизней назад; впечатывает спину Джареда себе в грудь, погружаясь полностью и начиная двигаться.

Джареду хватает нескольких минут движения внутри и череды быстрых движений влажной ладони по члену, и когда он кончает, вздрагивая, пульсируя, Дженсен сразу следует за ним. 

 

— Ничего, что ты ходишь в трусах? — поинтересовался Дженсен, когда Джаред вышел из ванной комнаты.

— Надо снять?

— Вообще-то я имел в виду, что холодина жуткая — простудишься. Но твой вариант мне нравится больше…

**Эпилог**

Зима в Голуэе выдалась на редкость морозной — океанский ветер приносил в бухту цепкие соленые брызги и запах льда. Они учились жить на крошечном острове, в крошечном городе, внутри крошечного антимагического кокона. В маленьком доме всегда было холодно, но их почти всегда выручал тот предмет мебели, из-за которого они и арендовали именно это жилье — поистине безразмерная деревянная кровать.

Это не было попыткой побега: Дженсен вполне вольготно чувствовал себя на удаленной работе у Джима Бивера, и пусть партнерство при таком формате ему не светило, эта жертва представлялась мизерной по сравнению с тем, что он приобрел; Джаред официально перевелся в полицию Ирландской республики, начав с нуля — с патрулирования улиц, с растаскивания вечно хмельных местных и разбирательств краж у туристов.

Дженсен пальцем рисовал спираль на замерзшем окне, словно не мог остановиться.

— Как думаешь, кто были те люди, которые напали на нас в Хэллоуин?

— Не знаю. Возможно, наемники Шепарда — еще одна группировка, известная охотой на сильных магов с целью вербовки. Возможно, Пеллегрино перестал доверять Джеффри и решил сыграть на опережение, организовав твое похищение. Если честно, не хочу думать об этом.

— А чего хочешь?

— Спать с тобой. И есть. Иногда.

— Верю, — засмеялся Дженсен.


End file.
